Ouran Next Generations OHSHC X Reader
by oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo
Summary: The host club is all grown up and ready to settle down and oh baby baby do they ever! Find out what happens when the boys become daddies in Ouran Next Generations!
1. Tamaki

You looked around the waiting room. Your husband was off checking you into the maternity ward and you were told 'don't move or daddy will be very scared!' you chuckled at your husband's ditzy antics and got comfy in your chair.

"hello are you ?" a kind faced nurse asked you. You nodded and tried to get out of your chair.

"wait wait! [y/n] don't exert yourself!" you felt strong arms wrap around you -mindful of the baby of course- and lift you out of your seat. "see you can't be doing much work you might hurt the baby!"

"you know I'm not gonna break." you said playfully swatting away his hands. You both fallowed the nurse down a hall into you room for the next few hours. After a few hours Kyoya walked into your room with a clip board and doctors jacket.

"hello [y/n] can I have you put your feet up on the stirrup we can get started with breaking your water." he said calmly putting on his gloves. It took a moment for that to register in Tamaki's head apparently because he spoke up a moment later.

"WHAT YOU DIRTY PERVERT THAT IS A JOB FOR A WOMAN DOCTOR I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO SEE MY WIFES... YOU KNOW!" he yelled.

"Honey calm down! And Kyoya I'm sorry I have to agree with Tamaki I'm not very comfortable with you, you know." you blushed and gestured to your lower half. You saw the flash behind Kyoya's glasses.

"I assure you I am a professional Tamaki but if you are more comfortable with a female doctor I can arrange that." both you and your husband let out a sigh of relief. Kyoya poked his head outside the door and called for someone.

"[y/n] this is Ayami she will be your doctor now I'm just going to step out." a pretty young lady with long red hair stepped into the room and waved.

"hello Mr. and I'm just going to break your water. You might feel a little," you cringed. "pinch there all done. Your water is now broken and you're in labor. I'll be back in a few hours to check on how you're doing."

after the doctors all left you just sat back and relaxed. The occasional sharp pain in your lower abdomen had Tamaki freaking the hell out. He was constantly running around trying to get you what you needed.

"you want my teddy bear, or how about a pillow? You know what I'll just go out and buy you a brand new bed set would you like that?!" like I said frantically trying to do everything at one time. You sighed and smiled through the pain.

" Tamaki dear please just sit down I'm perfectly fine, and your making me nervous!" you whined. He shot you the puppy dog look and sat down as he was told. "good boy. All you have to do is be here for me. You got it?" he nodded meekly making you giggle.

"umm is there a bathroom anywhere around here?" he asked after a while of squirming in his seat for half an hour. You told him there was on down the hall and he quickly scampered off in that direction.

"oh I'm sorry sir that bathroom is for patients only, but if it's an emergency there is one by the entrance of the hospital." and that is how Tamaki found himself roaming the large hospital with his eye balls swimming while doing the potty dance.

After about an hour he saw a familiar face coming out of one of the doors ahead of him.

" Kyoya?! Hey do you know where the bathroom is?!" he yelled running up to him.

" Tamaki you idiot there was one in your room! And what are you doing here [y/n] has been pushing for twenty minutes."

"what?! Aug! Please wait my love daddy's coming!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~

"good job Mrs. Suoh the head is almost out a few more pushes should do it-"

"Have no fear my love for I am here!" the doors flew open and Tamaki 'majestically' sped to you side.

"glad you're here hon- eeekk!" you pushed one more time and the baby's head popped out. After another half the doctor smiled.

"It's girl! Mr. Souh please cut the umbilical cord." the doctor handed Tamaki the scissors and he nervously cut the cord before handing them back. Tamaki soothing rubbed your hair and cooed to you . Telling you it was all over.

"wait it looks like there's another one in there!"

" TAMAKI I FUCKING HATE YOU IF YOU THINK IM EVER GOING TO LET YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!"

"I love you too dear."


	2. Kyoya

You sat in your bathroom and stared down at the small blue plus sign. How, could this have happened you always used protection?! Well every time but that one…. You buried your face in your hands. How would Kyoya react? Would he hate you? Call you an idiot for allowing yourself to put him in this type of situation. If his father ever found out- god why did this have to happen to you?

You let the tears flow and you let it all out all your frustrations and fears. After you had cried yourself out you picked yourself off the bathroom floor and stood up with your hand on your abdomen. You knew it was too early for it but you felt as if you could feel the little soul inside you.

You determinately walked over to your phone and dialed the number for Haruhi's house.  
"hello Fujioka residence this is Ranka speaking~" you smiled and sniffled before speaking into the receiver.

"yes Ranka I would like to speak with you about something…." And so you and Ranka had a long conversation about what the next nine months might be like.

~~*~*~~

You sat in your usual place with Hunny in Mori absent mindedly rubbing you belly. Hunny and Mori looked at each other. The whole host club of course knew of your secret. Well everyone but Kyoya, you weren't quite ready to tell him yet although it had been four months since you had had that talk with Ranka and you still hadn't told your boyfriend you were pregnant with his child

"[y/n]-Chan are you ok? You're not eating your cake! Are you sick?" Hunny asked concerned. You shook your head.

"sorry Hunny I'm just not in the mood for cake." You said holding your stomach gingerly.

"oh what are you in the mood for we have cookies and ice cream and candy! Anything you could ever want!" he said gesturing towards the kitchen on the other side of the club room. You look thoughtful for a second before smiling slightly.

"what about fried chicken?" Hunny sent his cousin a nervous glance before nodding and leading you into the kitchen to make you your food.

~*Across the room with Kyoya and Tamaki*~

"have you noticed something different about [y/n]?" Tamaki asked as he watched you walk into the kitchen.

" she does seem quite distant lately but other than that, no. why do you ask?" Kyoya looked up momentarily from his laptop to see Tamaki's concerned face.

"doesn't she look a little larger? You particularly around the middle?" he pushed.

"are you suggesting my girlfriend is fat because I sure do not appreciate it." Kyoya stated monotonously.

"uggh just go talk to her!" he yelled pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Kyoya sighed at his best friend's stupidity and joined you in the kitchen. He made a mental note to slap him later for insulting his girlfriend. Really he didn't think you looked any different.

"Hunny Mori I would like to talk to [y/n] alone please." Taking the hint they left the two of you to your business. You looked up from your plate of chicken and smiled at your boyfriend.

"hi baby what's up?" you asked through a mouth full of chicken.

"Tamaki thinks we need to talk oh he also thinks you're getting fat." He stated. You scowled down at your chicken.

"that ass I'm not getting fat I'm just preg-nagghh!" you ran to the sink and promptly threw up your precious meal. Kyoya silently walked over to you and held your hair. As if realization finally clicked in he realized he couldn't deny any longer. You, his precious [y/n] were pregnant. He grabbed your wrist harshly and hugged you.

"shhh your going to be ok my hospitals have the best abortion doctors around were going to get that thing out of you and I'll kill whoever did this!" your eyes widened and you shoved him back. You placed a hand on your stomach appalled he would ever do that to your little gift.

"I won't let you do that to our baby!" you yelled at him making him take a step back.

"o-our baby?" he asked his glasses slipping off slightly.

"yes idiot who's else would it be?" you asked calmly hugging him breaking him out of his temporary shock. "I love you and only you know that right?"

"no, there is one more person for us too love you know," he said placing his hand on your slightly bloated stomach and kissing your forehead.

"you mean it?" you asked looking up at him tears in your eyes.

"of course I do! I love you both." and you lived happily ever after.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Extended ending

you quietly crept up on an unsuspecting Tamaki during class one day.

" I AM NOT FAT YOU NARCISSISTIC ASS HOLE!"


End file.
